


Four nights

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: Awkwardness, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Naked Cuddling, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: When she approached his bed in the first night, he woke. And everything he saw were her tears.In the second night they were married. For the first time in his life he was a little nervous when he went to bed.In the third night now she pulled him into a close embrace. He put his lips warm against the top of her head – he kissed her.When they laid in bed next to each other again in the fourth night, he kissed her forehead softly, and she cuddled up against him with a contend sigh. In the fourth night they slept together.





	Four nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ganelon8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/gifts).
  * A translation of [Vier Nächte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555561) by [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight). 

> Now that I have finished all my exams and have plenty of time and many fics to procrastinate, why not translate one of my own one-shots… ':)
> 
> hope you enjoy despite my crappy english

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

The first night

It was his first night at Pelrapeire, he was tired from the journey, and as soon as he laid down in his bed and pulled the blanket over his head, Parzivâl was fast asleep. He did not hear the guards down below his window, and neither the owls calling from the highest tower of the castle. But he awoke when Condwîrâmûrs approached his bed. And everything he saw were her tears.

Her oppressed, desperate sobs had woken him. The beautiful young woman was crying so hard that her cheeks were entirely wet. She knelt in front of his bed in her brightly white night gown and had folded her hands in front of her chest. It hurt his heart to see her like this. When he had cried as a child, his mother had always hugged him in an attempt to give him some comfort. Maybe this would also help this young woman?

Carefully, Parzivâl sat up. “My lady, You should kneel before the Lord, not here.” He shivered in the cool night air, now that the blanket had slipped down from his shoulders. How cold it must be in front of the bed he didn’t even want to imagine. Timidly, he held out his hand to her. “Do you want to sit down next to me? Or lie down in my place. Then you won’t be that cold.” Invitingly he pointed at the mattress next to him.

Condwîrâmûrs looked at him through a veil of tears. Her cheeks blushed awkwardly, he could see it clearly in the candle light. Still there were tears running down her soft skin. “My Lord… if you will behave in a respectable way… if you will not touch me indecently… then I will lie down next to you.”

“I promise, I will do no such thing.” Willingly Parzivâl moved to one side of the bed and lifted the blanket. He didn’t even really know what exactly ‘indecently’ meant. He had a faint idea, almost non-existent, at the very edge of his consciousness. Something he did not really know, he only felt it. But this thing he would never do to a woman. And as soon as he touched it, the thought and the dark feeling accompanying it had already vanished.

Condwîrâmûrs lied down next to him, so close that their shoulders touched, and Parzivâl turned half way towards her. “Now, what is it that saddens you so terribly?”

She poured out her troubles to him and told him why Pelrapeire was under siege. King Clâmidê wanted to marry her, and he insisted on this despite her refusal. Now he had closed in on the city and the people were starving. Many had already died, but she would never agree on that marriage. “I would rather die than giving my body and my land to Clâmidê” she sobbed, and in search for comfort cuddled a little closer to Parzivâl.

He sighed quietly and then put an arm around her carefully. He had to think of Lîâze, the daughter of Gurnemanz. He had promised Gurnemanz to marry her, but Condwîrâmûrs’ breath-taking beauty confused him. There had never been such feelings for Lîâze, but when he looked at Condwîrâmûrs something stirred deep down in his chest. Something new that was yet unknown to him.

He promised to support her. Right in the morning he would fight Clâmidê and his seneschal Kingrûn. He would protect her with his life so she would not have to give hers.

Then they laid close to each other in Parzivâl’s bed for the rest of the night, sharing their warmth and the comfort of a tender hug, not speaking anything. At the break of dawn, Condwîrâmûrs sneaked back into her room, and Parzivâl stayed behind alone.

The second night

In the second night they were married. Parzivâl had defeated Kingrûn, the siege was broken. Codwîrâmûrs’ uncle had come and brought food for the starving people. And Condwîrâmûrs herself had hugged him, Parzivâl, in front of the whole city and proclaimed that she would never wed another man than him. So they had married.

For the first time in his life Parzivâl was a little nervous when he went to bed, because for the first time in his life he was not alone. He saw Condwîrâmûrs blush when she pulled her tunic over her head and finally stood in front of him only wearing her shirt. And he felt the heat burning his own cheeks when he, too, got undressed. The bright red of his skin must have possibly spread over his whole face and down onto his chest. But luckily one couldn’t see that, because he, too was still wearing his shirt.

They laid down on the bed next to each other, just like in the night before. He had put an arm around Condwîrâmûrs, and she had cuddled up next to him. They laid on their backs. Their shoulders touched. They could hear the other’s breathing.

“Thank you…” Condwîrâmûrs whispered into the dark after a while. “You have saved me.”

“From Kingrûn and Clâmidê?” Parzivâl turned half way towards her, like he had done last night.

“Yes.” Condwîrâmûrs sighed quietly, but happily. “In the end, maybe I would have succumbed to his will, in order to safe my people. I would have agreed on marrying him, and I certainly would have jumped from a tower even before the wedding. But now I have you… you are my hero, Parzivâl. My angel. My saviour.” She reached for him with one hand and stroked his hair, but then she pulled her fingers back hastily as if she had burned them. She again laid flat on her back and snuggled up against Parzivâl’s side.

He remained motionless. “It was an honour to serve you, my Lady. Every good knight should have done this, you know. And for such a beautiful, and kind woman… such a task seems even easier.” He stared at the ceiling. Such a beautiful woman as Condwîrâmûrs. Who was even more beautiful than Lîâze. If she would ever forgive him for not marrying her?

Deep inside his chest and on the edge of his consciousness, there was this tension again, this unknown feeling that had also been there yesterday, when Condwîrâmûrs had talked about indecency. But again, he pushed it aside. After a while, he heard her breathing deeply and regularly and knew that she had fallen asleep. It calmed him, to know she was next to him. With her, he felt home, almost like it had been when he had still lived in Soltane with his mother. When he had still been a child an known nothing about the world outside. Since he had left, he had not hoped to feel something similar ever again. But now he was here, and it felt good.

Just like in the last night they laid there, shoulder to shoulder, listening to their breathing and feeling the warmth and the closeness of the other person. Only in this night, there were no candles burning, and no one had to sneak away before the break of dawn.

The third night

On the next morning, Condwîrâmûrs put on the bonnet like every married woman did. She proclaimed in front of her people that Parzivâl and her now were a couple and that at her side he would be the Lord over Brôbarz and Pelrapeire. She beamed at him, and he smiled back. His blonde hair was shining in the sunlight and he was as beautiful as an angel must have looked, had he descended from the heavens in this very moment. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and suddenly she felt a strange longing after something she didn’t really know. Something inside her chest aced badly, aced for Parzivâl and she couldn’t really explain what it was.

In the third night now, when she took off her bonnet, opened her long braids and pulled off her tunic, when she was again standing in front of Parzivâl wearing nothing but her shirt and he, too, only wore his white linen shirt, she pulled him into a close embrace. She pressed her body against his, buried her face against his chest and had to smile involuntarily. There was something about this man that just made her feel comfortable.

“Oh, Parzivâl… I am so happy with you.” She smiled when she could feel his arms closing around her body, holding her. Then he begun to slowly caress her back. Her heart was now pounding so fast and hard and excited, she could feel heat welling up inside her body, in her head, in her chest, between her legs…

“What if Clâmidê will return and try to take revenge on you?”

She did not even know why she had just said that. The tender atmosphere was suddenly gone, and with it also the heat. She was not sure if this was really so bad.

But she was definitely sure that Parzivâl would be there for her, that he would continue protecting her and that she would never have to worry about Clâmidê again. And really she could hear a soft laugh from her husband. “You do not have to worry about him. He shall come… I will send him into the dust where Kingrûn already lies, just where he deserves to be.”

He put his lips warm against the top of her head – he kissed her. She could feel his warm breath. Her heart skipped a beat. The heat in her chest must have become so searing by now that even Parzivâl certainly felt it. Then he pulled away from her, and she somehow managed to look at him.

“My dearest…” She stretched and kissed his cheek. It lasted only a second, and yet her lips were glowing as hot as her heart after this. As if she had burned herself she pulled away from Parzivâl’s embrace and took a step to the side, towards the bed.

Parzivâl followed her, and just like in the two nights before they just laid still next to each other under the blanket. In this night Parzivâl put both arms around Condwîrâmûrs, and she buried her face against his chest again. It felt good to know him to be so close. He was there for her, and he would protect her from Clâmidê as well. She could trust him. But there was something else that drew her towards him. Something she had not yet discovered entirely. Something she had dreaded only a short while ago. But now it did no longer seem threatening – the thought of giving herself to Parzivâl.

The fourth night

When they laid in bed next to each other again in the fourth night, Parzivâl kissed her forehead softly, and Condwîrâmûrs cuddled up against him with a contend sigh. That was when he remembered his mother’s advice of tightly embracing women. And Gurnemanz had told him that man and woman should be one. He felt an unknown heat together with the strange tension on the edge of his consciousness. But this time he allowed it to come forth.

He leaned over Condwîrâmûrs to kiss her, and she put an arm around him. Their lips touched only for a short moment, then Parzivâl pressed his forehead against hers and breathed deeply. “You are beautiful”, he whispered to her, suddenly breathless. “So beautiful…”

He felt heat and hardness between his legs, and he ground his hips against Condwîrâmûrs’ thigh. She sighed quietly, pulled Parzivâl close to her and put her leg around his. She lifted her head, reached for his lips, and when he kissed her again she was no longer confused at the heat she had felt for the first time yesterday. She felt something hard and warm between his legs, at the same place where she had this hot wetness, and instinctively she moved her hips against him. She wanted to be close to him, as close as somehow possible.

Parzivâl, too, had this craving for her closeness, her warmth, he wanted to feel her skin on his, wanted to embrace her, to hold her… He stroked her living body tenderly, caressing her breasts, her side, her hips, he pulled up her shirt slowly, together with his own. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, the clothes in between them were only annoying.

When she felt his hand on her hips she instinctively bent one of her legs. Her shirt slid up, uncovering her, but she did not feel naked. Because she could feel that Parzivâl had also pulled up his shirt, she could feel his bare skin on her thighs. When he moved now, knelt above her, she bent her other leg, too. Her fingers were entangled in his hair, but one hand she slid slowly over his back. Again, she searched for his lips. How much she loved this man…

Parzivâl felt a shudder running through Condwîrâmûrs when he moved his hips and his hard cock pushed against her body. She inhaled sharply. Between her legs the heat was pulsating and there was a strange, unusual feeling of emptiness together with the certainty that she wanted Parzivâl near. Again, she moved her hips towards him, she could feel his hardness pressing against her and she knew instinctively that it had to be like this.

Parzivâl stopped for an instant, then moved slower and more cautiously until he found what he had apparently been looking for. He entered her slowly, and when he found himself completely covered in her wet heat, he paused overwhelmed.

Condwîrâmûrs had to suppress a cry of pain. It was strange and a little frightening to feel Parzivâl inside her, so deep and close, and she did not really know what to do now. The heat grew more intense, and when the pain slowly ebbed she put her legs around Parzivâl again, closing around his thighs and holding him as tight to her as possible.

Slowly, Parzivâl began to move inside her. He did not really know why he did it, but it felt good and right and Condwîrâmûrs sighed before she kissed him again. Was this the thing his mother and Gurnemanz had talked about? This embracing, this being-one?

The heat carried him away, he only knew that Condwîrâmûrs was below him, embracing him tightly and him clinging onto her with the same intensity. Her sighs, quiet at first, became soon louder, both their movements faster, and then suddenly Condwîrâmûrs moaned. But before he could ask her if everything was alright, something in his lower abdomen was torn apart, sparks were blazing inside his head and he sunk down on Condwîrâmûrs’ chest, breathing heavily and completely exhausted.

His wife held him lovingly, still slightly overwhelmed by what had just happened between them. While she was catching her breath she stroked Parzivâls curls and his sweaty skin, as if lost in thoughts. But as soon as she discovered that he had fallen asleep, she hardly dared to move because she feared to wake him up. She could feel his heart beating strongly and steadily. Condwîrâmûrs smiled.

It was soothing, the certainty that never before someone had been this close to her, and no other would ever be. Parzivâl had been so tender, so loving, even though it had hurt a little at the start. She had felt that he loved her. That he never wanted to hurt her. There had been nothing more she had to know to trust him. She was his, as he was hers. Forever. And that was enough.


End file.
